


Dry Your Eyes, Honey

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crying, M/M, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky mini-fill for this kink meme prompt: </p>
<p>
  <i>I don't know why I need this, but I do. Charles sobbing his heart out (for whatever reason) and Erik walking in and just grabbing him up in his arms and comforting him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Contains minor spoilers for a very very old film...

„Charles, what's the problem?“

Erik storms into their living room, alarmed by the sounds a sobbing Charles makes, wrapped in his favorite blanket.

Erik doesn't waste any time, kneels down in front of his boyfriend and looks for the source of Charles' agony. Since he can't seem to detect it, he does the next best thing. He grabs Charles and hugs him. Erik might not be an extremely emotional guy, but he hates seeing his Charles like this.

„What is it?“ he asks while stroking his boyfriend's hair.

„Oliver, he... he...“

„Who is Oliver?“

„He is Jenny's husband. He WAS Jenny's husband!“

„I don't understand anything.“ Erik's confusion must be obvious, because Charles takes a deep breathe and manages to point to the reason for his tears: the television.

„What the...?“

„Erik, have you ever... *hiccup* have you ever seen Love Story?“


End file.
